Puppy Love
by LynnLoVeHP
Summary: Wade finally gives in and lets Zoe get what she's been asking for.


Disclaimer- I don't own the characters or the show just borrowing them!

I felt bad about taking as long as I did to update that I wrote this one-shot to kind of make up for it. If you wanted to you could call this a sequel to 'I Do, Do You?'

*************************************************************************ZADE********

"Today's the day. Are you nervous?" Lavon asked, shaking himself. I went over to his house while I waited for Zoe to get ready knowing she'd take an hour, at least, longer than me before we'd be able to go.

"No, she's been asking me for weeks now. I'm only disappointed because I know as soon as she gets it all the special treatment I've been getting is going to end." I replied relaxing back into the couch.

"Special treatment?" He asked curiously confused.

"You know, she makes dinner, well buys it anyway, does my laundry without complaining, the stuff she does in the bedroom. All for me so she'll get what she wants." I told him as I thought about how much it's going to suck to have to go back to doing my own chores again.

"Still it's a huge responsibility. She should be washing your car, asking for something like that." He pointed out.

"It's a dog, how hard can it be?" I replied.

"You have to feed it, and wash it, and pick up its messes. Somebody has to walk it and play with it. It's like having a baby with fur." He informed me.

"A baby?" I responded nerve racking. He just cradled his arms as if he was holding one in response.

"I'm ready." Zoe interrupted walking in. "What did you do to him?" I heard her ask Lavon.

"Nothing." He replied holding up his hands.

"Wade, honey, come on." She told me grabbing my arms and attempting to pull me up from my place on the couch.

"Are you sure you want a dog? What about a fish? Fish are nice." I tried persuading her.

"Fish just swim around in a bowl all day. I want a pet I can play with, one that will snuggle with me at night." She informed me.

"You can snuggle me at night." I told her still unable to convince her.

"Wade, what's gotten into you? Last night you were okay with us getting a dog and now all of a sudden you're acting weird." She reminded me. "Lavon, what did you do?" She repeated turning on him.

"I may have mentioned it'd be like taking care of a baby." He said mumbling the last words.

"A baby? Dogs and babies are to different things entirely!" She shrieked. "Wade, remember how excited you were to be able to have a dog to go hunting with? You can't take a baby hunting can you?" She tried reasoning with me.

"No." I agreed.

"And what baby do you know likes to put his head out the window?" She added.

"None." I agreed again.

"Then let's go get us a dog like we discussed." She replied taking hold of my arms again, this time I stood up. I saw her glare at Lavon on our way out even though she thought she was being sneaky. On the way over to the animal shelter she was grinning like crazy which made me realize I was doing the right thing. If she was happy, I was happy.

"What kind of dog are you looking for?" The owner, Betty, asked as soon as we walked in.

"Something small that doesn't shed too much." Zoe replied gazing at all the dogs locked up.

"Do you have any other pets? Any children?" Betty asked.

"Nope, we just got engaged a month ago." Zoe replied showing off her ring. Something I found her do often.

"Isn't that nice." The woman smiled obviously envious. Zoe walked around and looked at the dogs for what seemed like hours undecided on which one to get. Betty was getting anxious for us to leave.

"Babe which one is it?" I asked almost frustrated.

"I don't know, I can't choose. They're all so adorable." She gushed.

"One. We're only getting one." I replied making sure she understood me.

"What about that one?" She asked pointing towards a basset hound in the back sleeping lazily not caring for any attention from the people walking around.

"That one?" Betty asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Zoe replied walking over towards its cage.

"That's Bruce; we've had him for a year now. His folks up and moved away and decided not to take him with them." She informed us.

"Aw, that's so sad." Zoe replied upset. "Do you want to come home with us buddy? We can give you a good home. Would you like that?" She baby talked to the dog.

"I guess we're taking him." I told Betty who then left to get the paper work. She came back a few minutes later we the forms and a key.

"Come on Bruce, you're going home." She said while opening his cage. His head popped up and his tail wagged as he waddled over towards us.

"Hey there Bruce. Who's a good boy?" Zoe asked the dog rubbing it behind the ears. After I signed all the forms she handed Zoe the leash.

"Congratulations, you just got yourself a dog." She told her before walking over to a new customer.

"You hear that Bruce, you get to go home with us now." She told him still talking to him as if he was a baby.

"Is this how it's going to be from now on?" I asked her as we walked out to the car.

"What?" She asked confused.

"The baby talk." I replied.

"Oh is Wade a little jealous?" She said to the dog. I just shook my head and got in the car. Zoe sat in the back with Bruce, petting him and getting hair everywhere.

"You're vacuuming that later." I told her once we arrived home. She just rolled her eyes and headed to Lavon's

"Lavon, we're back!" She hollered in his house. He came jogging down the stairs a few minutes later and came over to see the dog.

"Well hello there big guy what's your name?" He asked in the same voice as Zoe.

"Oh not you too." I complained.

***************************************************************************ZADE******

I chose the dog off of one I found on the animal rescue site. His owners gave him up because he got too big and they didn't love him anymore. Anyway this is for Buster because even animals deserve love. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
